Noche Buena
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Secuela de Muerdago. Después del 'accidente' que sucedió con la pequeña tradicción del muerdago Sasuke y Naruto se dedican a como no pelear, comer, jugar y beber sake. ¿Que ocurrirá?


**_Muy buenas noches, mañana o tarde a quien esté leyendo este fics XD pequeño One Shot que se me pasó por mi mente :P continuación de Muerdago xD eso será como una pequeña serie de One Shot continuos (menos el de Hallowen y San Valentin que serán casos aparte) sobre el Sasu Naru y otras parejas que yo personalmente adoro xD. Este fics va con todo mi cariño a Zahia que es la que me ha persuadido para hacer shonen ai y Aya sin la cual no podría vivir xD. Sin mas dilación aquí mi leve atributo para las amantes de esta pareja xD estos irán poco a poco._**

_**Noche buena**_

_Era una preciosa noche, nevaba, claro, una noche buena sin nieve por lo menos en aquel lugar no sería una nov buena en condiciones. La cena de 'navidad', vamos que se hace de nueve a once de la noche antes de que sea 25, debería llamarse de otra forma, pero no vamos a romper siglos de tradición solo por que no pegue en el calendario. En todas las casas se encontraba la familia reunida junto a la comida, en su cálido hogar mirando a un lindo árbol, o por lo menos los niños, mejor dicho, miraban lo que había abajo, muchos regalos envueltos... por lo menos en casi todas las casas. En un pequeño departamento alejado de la zona se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno rubio y otro moreno, uno sentado en una pequeña mesa mientras el otro se entretenía en calentar agua para lo que parecían unos boles de ramen, no era una cena muy preparada con antelación pero por lo menos era algo decente._

_- Siento no tener mas cosas, pero no he ido a comprar esta tarde aunque tenía la intención – dijo algo avergonzado el rubio._

_- No importa usuratonkachi, que tu compartas ramen ya es demasiado asombroso para pedir más – haciendo un suficiente con las manos._

_- No soy tan avaro con el ramen como crees, que le tenga un amor especial se debe a que es comida de dioses – cogiendo el bol y poniéndolo en la mesa. _

_- Lo que más odiabas tú eran... ¿los tres minutos que tarda en hacer el ramen no? – alzando una ceja divertido. _

_- No te burles, en realidad son odiosos – haciendo una especie de mohín._

_- No tanto, tres minutos es poco tiempo – encogiéndose de hombros. _

_- En tres minutos se pueden hacer muchas cosas, completar la sopa de letras infantil, intentar encontrar las 10 diferencias de una revista, hacer el puzzle de 20 piezas que traían los especial ramen de hace tres semanas, regar las plantas, hacer la cama, recoger la ropa, echar una siesta versión luz, rellenar la nevera con la comida, aburrirte y ponerte a divagar, leerte el kamasutra por orden de Ero sennin... – Sasuke le miró como no creyéndose que eso fuera verdad pero el fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio le delataban - ¡no es por iniciativa propia se supone que iba a ser parte de mi entrenamiento! – como leyendo la mente del chico._

_- ¿Parte del entrenamiento? – casi suelta una carcajada – Entonces Kakashi sensei me hará leer Icha Icha Paradise la próxima vez que me entrene – tomándoselo como una pequeña broma más. _

_- No vale tanto como aparenta esa novela de Ero sennin, la he leído es... de lo más surrealista posible – bajó la cabeza – no veas la versión nueva, es un muermo... – el moreno medio sonrió._

_- Estar con ese hombre por muy sannin que sea te está volviendo más pervertido de lo que antes eras – negando con la cabeza haciendo mas pronunciado._

_- ¡Yo no era un pervertido! – indignado. _

_- No claro que no... por eso le enseñaste a un niño de 7 años una técnica que le hace transformándose una tía desnuda... y encima la forma que tu la perfeccionaste tampoco es que sea muy decente – Sasuke suspiró. _

_- ¡Cada uno se defiende como puede baka! – levantándose de la mesa._

_- Bueno... el principal tema de la conversación fue... el ramen que por cierto, creo que ya está hecho – miró el reloj - ¿ves como el tiempo vuelva muy rápido usuratonkachi? – destapando el bol. _

_- Si claro, teniéndote a ti al lado el tiempo se pasa volando – ironizando sentándose de nuevo para empezar a comer. _

_- ¿En serio piensas eso dobe? – lo dijo en el mismo tono de voz que utilizó anteriormente para el supuesto reto del muerdago lo que hizo sonrojar a Naruto. _

_- Bah... – fue lo único que atinó a contestar intentando no mostrar el sonrojo que recorría su rostro. _

_Empezaron a comer formándose entre ellos un pequeño silencio que era algo por no decir bastante incómodo, ya que solo se escuchaba el sorber y el tragar. Naruto estaba intentando controlarse por no sonrojarse, aunque Sasuke no apartaba la vista del cuenco a él se le venía a la cabeza una y otra vez la maldita escenita del muerdago, mierda... ¿por qué diablos tenía Sasuke que hacer cosas tan extrañas y que él fuera su conejillo de indias particular?. La verdad es que no tenía nada de gracia... sabía que era muy competitivo, pero no pensó que reaccionaría de esa forma por una broma aunque bueno, a lo hecho pecho, no era la primera vez que se besaban aunque rogaba que fuera la última, no quería volver a pasar por esa extraña situación, más que nada por que sentía algo muy extraño, estaba nervioso, aterrado y ansioso, no sabía de que, pero tener a Sasuke en el plan en el que estuvieron antes acabaría en o pelea a ostias o en besos... negó con la cabeza ¡tenían que acabar a ostias como siempre joder!. _

_- ¿Te pasa algo usuratonkachi? – preguntó el moreno fijando su vista en Naruto. _

_- No es nada, solo que estaba pensando en una cosa... – se puso una mano en la cabeza algo nervioso._

_- Ah ¿piensas?. Desde cuando dobe, eso es nuevo... uhm... – ese metodismo hizo que el nerviosismo de Naruto pasara prácticamente a cabreo - ¿el milagro antes de navidad puede ser? – con una sonrisa burlona. _

_- Mira Sasuke, no estoy de plan eh, baka, encima que te invito a comer, desagradecido – levantándose cogiendo el bol que ya estaba vacío. _

_- Eh, no te enfades Naruto, siempre estamos igual, sabes que no va con mala intención – haciendo un gesto con la mano dispuesto a terminarse el ramen. _

_- ¡Pues no lo parece! – casi chillo – Siempre ese tonito irritable de voz, esa sonrisa de altivez que se te pone, esa mirada de... a ver... ¿es que no sabes que soy mejor que tú? – poniéndose en la pose del rubio e intentando imitar su tono de voz – me irritas, y me pone histérico - alzando una mano. _

_- Oe ¿qué diablos te pasa?. Como si fuera la primera vez que me meto contigo, es mi único pasatiempo, no me lo fastidies después de tantos años – algo indignado. _

_- Pues tu puñetero pasatiempo de empieza a tocar los cojones – Naruto estaba reaccionando muy extraño a como se comportaba anteriormente, ni siquiera el rubio sabía por que se estaba comportando así._

_- ¿Te ocurre algo Naruto? – algo preocupado, no entendía por que estaba el chico así, lo normal hubiese sido que le devolviera el insulto, no que se pusiera a reprocharle. _

_- ¡No me ocurre nada! – como huyendo de él rozando el punto de la histeria – ¡Es solo que... que... que... que...! – tartamudeando como no queriendo que las palabras salieran._

_- Respira y tranquilízate, y sí te ocurre algo, a mi no me engañas te conozco desde hace demasiado – levantándose de la silla para acercarse a Naruto. _

_- ¡Que no me ocurre nada joder! – con los puños cerrados – Es solo que... que... – su voz se fue calmando – es solo... que creí que podríamos tener una navidades, como las de todos, en plan tipo familiar ¿sabes?. Pero tu como eres gilipollas vas y me jodes el plan de pasarla así, pero claro, tu es que no puedes vivir sin fastidiar la vida de los demás, o mejor dicho, mi vida – enfatizando el mí. _

_Sasuke se quedó mudo, él no había planeado ofender a Naruto, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, primero que nada por que no esperaba que reaccionara de una forma tan descomunal a una simple obviedad de las que siempre se decían el uno al otro. El rubio quería pasar una navidad en familia, amigable, ya que nunca había tenido una... se insultó a si mismo mentalmente, de verdad Naruto tenía razón en una cosa, en ese momento era gilipollas, no debería haberle insultado, aunque tampoco era culpa suya ¡no sabía que Naruto estaba tan irascible!. Si lo hubiera sabido no se lo habría dicho, pero en verdad se había preocupado por ese usuratonkachi... intentó tranquilizarme e intentar utilizar las mejores palabras sin pedir un perdón elíptico por que culpa suya no había sido ante todo. _

_- Bueno... pero no tienes que ponerte así, yo no sabía nada – sin quitar la cara de ofendido – pero en serio que no ha ido con mala intención, no te pongas así hombre, es noche buena – encogiéndose de hombros._

_- Como si es año nuevo, me pongo como me da la gana – lanzando un gran suspiro – aunque puede que me haya pasado reaccionando de esa forma – meditó para si mismo. _

_- Eres demasiado impulsivo para tu propia conveniencia – negó con la cabeza._

_- Y tu un egocéntrico – alejándose un poco._

_- No iba como un insulto – frunció el ceño. _

_- Lo mío tampoco – hizo un leve gesto con la mano - ¿juegas a las cartas?. Se que tengo que tener una baraja por algún lado... Iruka sensei me las regaló hace tiempo por mi cumpleaños ¿dónde diablos las he puesto? – empezando a abrir los cajones mientras Sasuke medio sonreía. _

_- Las cartas son un poco aburridas ¿no?. – la verdad es que no tenía ganas de jugar – Además yo hace mucho que no lo hago si no es interesante no vale la pena – estirándose haciendo que Naruto se diera la vuelta y le mirara furiosamente pero con algo brillante en los ojos. _

_- ¿Interesante?. Bien, vamos a hacerlo interesante – cerrando un cajón de golpe, el cual al parecer contenía las cartas – espérame aquí un momento no tardo –dejando la baraja encima de la mesa con un desconcertado Sasuke alzando una ceja preguntándose donde iba su amigo en estos momentos hasta que volvió con una bolsa donde parecía haber algo - ¡Jugaremos con sake! – gritó alzando la bolsa. _

_- ¿Sake?. Pero tu eres idiota, hasta los 21 no podemos beber – como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_- Si nadie se entera no importa, además es el sake de Ero Sennin se lo dejó aquí, no creo que se acuerde estaba demasiado borracho la última vez que vino, así que para no desperdiciarlo vamos a hacer un reto – con una cara de estúpidamente feliz - ¿Sabes jugar al poker?._

_- Claro que se jugar al poker, no soy un inútil – iba a decir como tú, pero se calló, no quería ver a Naruto de nuevo en plan te odio, era irritante._

_- Muy bien, pues jugaremos al strip poker, cuando uno pierda se quitará una pieza de ropa, y si no tiene carta se tendrá que beber un vasito de sake, quien se desnude antes de que el otro acaba perdiendo - sonriendo maliciosamente._

_- Ni de coña, dejarte desnudo borracho aquí en medio no sería divertido aunque sería digno de ver – soltó una carcajada. _

_- Oh... ¿el pequeño Sasuke tiene miedo de quedarse desnudo por el gran Uzumaki Naruto?. No sabía que ahora eras un cobarde que no aceptaba un reto, baka – sabía demasiado bien como tentar a Sasuke como para que ahora no jugara, se iba a divertir._

_El Uchiha alzó una ceja mirando la cara del rubio, el cual parecía divertirse mucho con la situación, él nunca negaba un reto y esta no iba hacer la excepción. Cogió cuidadosamente el pequeño vasito de sake moviéndolo cuidadosamente, cosa que si hubiera habido sake en el vaso hubiera estado lo justo para que no se derramara y medio sonrió con su característica superioridad haciendo que Naruto acentuara más su sonrisa empezando a barajar las cartas mientras que Sasuke habría la primera botellita de sake y se echaba en su vaso y en el de su acompañante la cantidad que cabía. _

_- Te voy a patear el culo – habó el moreno al mismo tiempo que Naruto repartía las cartas._

_- Je, eso no te lo crees ni tu – comenzaba el juego. _

_Horas después en la misma mesa (aunque bueno ahora se habían pasado al suelo, aunque las botellas seguían en la mesa) había cinco pequeñas botellas de sake vacías, la última se encontraba entre Sasuke y Naruto los cuales no es que se encontraran muy abrigados. El Uzumaki solo estaba en boxer y una leve camisa con los ojos fuertemente apretados y un lindo sonrojo producto del alcohol consumido en las recientes horas, había conseguido ganar a Sasuke 3 partidas de las que habían disputado, mientras que el otro le había ganado 6 veces... Y se encontraban en las siguientes condiciones, el rubio al borde de la borrachera, lo suficientemente despierto como para contar las cartas en su mano, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se encontraba en un estado de felicidad casi borracha (lo que para en términos cristianos es el puntito) mirando de arriba abajo a su compañero pasando de las cartas de su mano, él se encontraba sin pantalones ni calcetines, pero seguía con su ropa interior y sus camisetas, la pequeña botella se había vaciado con la última copita la cual decidiría quien ganaba. _

_- Paso... – dijo Naruto tragando en seco cogiendo el vaso y bebiéndoselo a palo seco – Arhg... uno no se acostumbra al sabor... – haciendo un gesto turbio con la mano. _

_- Eso es por que eres un torpe Naruto – con una ridícula sonrisa – además vas a tener que quitarte la camisa, reza al dios en el que creas que no haya otra botella de sake que sino te quedabas desnudo – rió enseñando sus cartas – escalera de color – delineándolo en el suelo. _

_- ¡Mierda!. ¿Por qué coño eres un cabrón con suerte? – frunciendo en ceño aún con el color rojo en su cara – joder, ya no volveré a jugar contra ti y menos con una chica delante ¡si hubiera sido Sakura-chan me habría muerto de vergüenza! – quitándose la camisa – para estar en pleno invierno hace una calor... – medio abanicándose. _

_- Jeje, gané usuratonkachi – alzando la copita de sake – ¡a la salud del vencedor! – bebiéndoselo de un trago. _

_- Te estas volviendo un alcohólico, y eso para alguien como tú no es una buena costumbre – con una tonta risa. _

_- ¿De quien coño es la culpa dobe? – casi hipó pero se abstuvo – si no hubiera sido por ti seguiría siendo un chico sano, me llevas por el mal camino – en son de broma haciendo que Naruto alucinara. _

_- Debes haber bebido pero que mucho, estas bromeando normal, no irónicamente – volvió a reír – no si al final veré elefantes rosas por mi casa – llevándose una mano a la cabeza._

_- Creo que yo también, pero lo mío es peor – fijándose en Naruto con la sonrisa tonta de antes – tienes buen cuerpo... – habló para sí en voz alta._

_- ¿¡A que sí!? – emocionado sin notar el tonito que había usado su compañero – Si es que el entrenamiento fortalece, dentro de unos años tendré un cuerpo diez, jeje y todas las chicas irán detrás mías por mi fama de ser el mejor ninja – estirando los brazos._

_- Pues yo creo que tienes un buen cuerpo ahora – haciendo una mueca – aunque con un cuerpo diez no te veo, no eres perfecto, siento decirte esta verdad tan cruel – negando con la cabeza. _

_- ¿A sí?. ¿Es que tú tienes un cuerpo mejor que el mío acaso? – poniendo las cartas a un lado acercándose gateando._

_- Por supuesto, pero es que creo que al verlo te sorprenderías demasiado – medio sonrió con superioridad como solía hacer aunque algo nervioso. _

_- ¡Nunca me sorprendería al verte desnudo, te he visto cuando vamos en los baños termales en las misiones y nunca me ha sorprendido! . bramó indignado. _

_- Pero te fijabas, ya sabía yo que te hacía tilín jeh, si es que soy irresistible – señalándose a sí mismo. _

_- ¡Y una mierda!. Prefiero mil veces a Sakura-chan, ella es más linda – girando la cabeza consiguiendo que esta vez fuera Sasuke quien se acercara. _

_- Vale, pero yo soy más sexy, o por lo menos eso dicen cuando se pelean por mí no lo niegues – agarrando uno de los brazos. _

_- ¡Eres un puto creído! – volteando la cabeza consiguiendo lo que el moreno quería agarrarlo por la otra muñeca para arrinconarlo contra el suelo. _

_- Creerse lo que me dice la gente creo que me hace más ingenuo... – mirando a Naruto – no te soltaré hasta que admitas que soy sexy – el otro tragó en seco. _

_- ¡No eres sexy! – bramó intentando soltarse sin conseguirlo - ¡solo eres un orgulloso gilipollas al que se le han subido los aires! – el otro medio sonrió._

_- Lo dirás... o sino te obligaré... – acercando su cabeza al cuello del otro – puedo ser demasiado... persuasivo cuando quiero – mordiendo levemente la oreja._

_-¡Ah! – emitió un pequeño chillido poniéndose nervioso - ¿pero que... que haces? – su voz se había agudizado considerablemente._

_- Te estoy persuadiendo, usuratonkachi – susurró cerca de su oído para luego medio reír y empezar a dar pequeños besos por le franja del cuello. _

_Naruto no sabía si era por culpa del alcohol o por culpa de que tenía a su compañero de equipo encima besándole el cuello, pero le hizo que en sonrojo de su cara aumentara considerablemente mientras intentaba articular alguna palabra legible, pero todo resultaba inútil, maldijo a su lengua y al alcohol... además... ¡no podía soltarse del agarre de Sasuke!. Sentía pequeñas cosquillas en los lugares donde le besaba y un revoloteo de nervios en el estómago... era una sensación... agradable... ¡pero si no le estuviera agarrando y sino fuera Sasuke hubiera sido mejor!. Aunque... movió levemente el cuello provocando que Sasuke le diera un leve mordisco, demasiado leve para llamarlo mordisco, Naruto se mordió el labio y abrió los ojos... ¿dónde coño había aprendido Sasuke a hacer esas cosas?. Hombre sabía que su mejor amigo era muy... solicitado, pero no se había ido no nadie que el supiera... de pronto una sensación de algo desconocido le invadió y le hizo moverse más aún intentando soltarse. _

_- ¡Eh, Eh!.¿Qué te pasa?. Hace un momento no te quejabas tanto – replicó Sasuke mirando a los ojos azules de su amigo los cuales estaban casi furiosos. _

_- ¡Vete a la mierda! – contestó intentando soltarse - ¡déjame libre! – quejándose._

_- ¿Por qué?. Aún no has reconocido que soy sexy – inquirió pero luego cayó en una cosa, algo que le dejo medio confundido - ¿he hecho algo malo? – eso hizo que Naruto parara. _

_- ¿¡Como que si has hecho algo malo!? – bramó sin moverse - ¡me estas sobando si quieres hacerle eso a alguien llama a alguna de tus amiguitas! – frunciendo el ceño. _

_- ¿Cómo que amiguitas?.¿De que coño estas hablando? – las típicas peleas nunca le sorprendían, pero en estas situaciones sí y mucho. _

_- No te hagas el imbécil, con las que practicas lo que me estas haciendo ¿o es que usas una muñeca hinchable? – se burló. _

_- ¿Pero que cosas piensas?. Te estas perdiendo en tu mundo Naruto, yo no tengo ninguna amiguita para practicar y menos con una muñeca hinclable – herido en su estima_

_- Ya claro y lo que me estas haciendo lo has aprendido de Kakashi sensei ¿no? – alzó una ceja de modo 'no me creo nada de lo que dices'._

_- ¡Pero que coño te inventas!.¡Eres a la primera persona, animal o cosa que se lo hago! – entre avergonzado e indignado - ¿¡De donde coño sacas esas cosas!? – esto hizo callar a Naruto consiguiendo que parpadeara. _

_- ¿Soy la primera personas a la que besas? – Sasuke asintió aún avergonzado - ¿a la que le muerdes la oreja? – otro asentimiento - ¿al que le muerdes el cuello? – la respuesta silenciosa de parte de él, que aún casi borracho consiguió ver la cara que ponía y consiguió unir piezas con las pocas neuronas que le quedaban despiertas. _

_- ¿Estas... celoso? – no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, pero los actos de Naruto le delataron levantándose ya que Sasuke había aflojado lo suficiente el agarre como para que recuperara la posición anterior, vamos estando sentado. _

_- ¡Yo no estoy celoso, baka! – el moreno sin poder aguantar empezó a reír escandalosamente de su mejor amigo - ¡no te burles no estoy celoso, coño!. _

_- ¡Estabas celoso de que hubiera besado a alguien antes que a ti! – golpeando el suelo - ¡parece como sino me conocieras, es demasiado bueno! – tumbándose aún riendo. _

_- Deja de reírte de una vez, baka, me voy a la cama te quedas en el sofá – levantándose casi cayéndose de boca por el equilibrio. _

_- ¡Eh!. Soy el invitado y te he ganado ¡exijo que me dejes la cama! – Naruto no se giró – O sino que nos la juguemos a piedra, papel o tijera, quien gane tres veces se queda con la cama, el que pierda se va al sofá – esto pareció interesar al rubio, había perdido al póquer, podía ganarse la cama. _

_- Vale, voy a ganar – medio sonrió. _

_Resultado de la noche Sasuke 2 Naruto 0. El rubio maldijo unas cuantas veces a su mejor amigo antes de tirarse al sofá para automáticamente quedarse dormido, mientras que el moreno dio unas cuantas vueltas tapándose, no era plan ahora de ponerse a buscar su ropa, y no quería pillar un resfriado, entrecerró los ojos y se fijó en el rubio que dormía despatarranado provocándole una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar la tersa piel del oji azul debajo suya, había sido tan agradable, se tocó la cabeza para comprobar si tenía fiebre, a lo mejor una décimas más de lo normal, pero por culpa de cierto chico de aspecto zorruno, no del frío o calor que había pasado. Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y suspiró cerrando los ojos aún con la imagen mental de lo que pasó con el muerdago._

_- Hokage-sama debería poner más tradiciones así... – fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido._

_**End**_

_**Bueno... ¿qué os ha parecido?.¿Flojo, divertido, aburrido, demasiado normal, sin nada en especia, predecible... terriblemente mal?. Hay alguien está a favor de los métodos de persuasión de Sasuke y quiere probarlo que diga yo xD (servidora). Y aunque no lo creáis, bueno, si que lo vais a creer xD ya tengo continuación para este One shot, se llama Navidad y su continuación Inocentes que aún no lo he empezado a escribir por que tengo que hacer lo de Hallowen xD, lo he prometido y un Ita Sasu... ¡¡Para que veas Aya que no me olvido de tu cumpleaños cacho perra xD!!. Recordad, dejad review, dadle a Go, vuestra opinión y ya está ¡¡Un fics con review es un fics feliz!!.**_


End file.
